the begining at the end
by jedineutron22
Summary: chapter 1 is there such thing as fate? and is it against these two? is there even a pair? oh right, I do not own jimmy neutron x( This is my first fanfic ever so go easy, please read and review. first chapter is kinda slow but it gets way better
1. Chapter 1

**BEEP BEEP BEEP**

sounded Cindy's alarm clock until she gathered enough cognitive awareness to hit snooze. this cycle gad been going on every 7 minutes since 6 am, and it was 6:32.

f_ine, fine_

she pulled her legs from under the blanket one at a time as she turned her body to let her feet dangle over the edge.

"I don't see why I have to get up this early anyways, it Saturday."

she said out loud this time, to no one in particular. but she did know why

_because my mother is a pushy, up tight, crazy person_

_"_Cindy, are you up yet?"

she herd yelled from down stairs. after calling out a reply, she started towards her bathroom.

"Ooow" she screamed after her right toes expectantly came into contact with a bed post.

"son of a" **BAM** ,her other foot hit he door to the bathroom.

thankfully there were no more mishaps as she took her shower.

she got dressed with her normal tank top and skinny jeans, when she noticed though her window, that a window directly across the street

was also open.

just then Neutron became framed by his window as he too got dressed. Cindy unintentionally continued to watch as she put her socks on.

he had grown up a lot since elementary school, most notably he didn't have an ice cream hair style any more. he also wore pants now and a blue t-shirt

which of course had his symbol on it. he then turned to the side allowing Cindy to see his stomach.

'wow, he has grown up" she whispered, referring to his toned stomach and muscular chest

_underneath his loos fiting cloths you would never guess he was in that kind of shape_

but cindy imedeatly stopped as she dropped to the floor. he had turned towards her and she was fearful that he had caught her staring.

_get it together vortex, what's wrong with you. so what if he say you, besides your dating nick._

at this, she made her way to the door to go down stairs and meat Libby at the park.

sill she didn't get up as she went to the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jimmy woke to his alarm clock at the usual Saturday time of 6:30. He performed his usual routine and ate his usual cereal for breakfast, then started to get into his usual cloths.

"Today just might be the relaxing day I needed", the genius said to Goddard whose eyes were just starting to light up as he powered on.

What he didn't know was that he was only partially correct. The day would be just that for some, but not for others.

"I wonder if the Garry has been here yet?" he asked himself as he put his socks on. Garry was their mailman and jimmy decided to look out the window to answer his own question.

As he turned to the right to look out the window, he caught site of a blond head finish going down under the window across the street. He quickly turned away, not wanting Cindy to pop back up and catch him staring completely forgetting about the mail.

He pulled his shirt on and made his way down the turned to the kitchen to get a purple flurp from the fridge.

As he walked into the kitchen he noticed that the person at the table seen him yet.

"BOO", he yelled after sneaking up behind the occupied chair.

"AHHH" was yelled in response," you scared me" yelled Hailey, jimmy's little sister, as she turned around in her seat. Her spoon waving as she screamed.

The six year old girl punched her brother only half sincerely. Jimmy clutched his arm where the hit had landed. He then turned away laughing and felt a cool breeze as he opened the fridge.

"I'm heading out, love ya" he called as he ran out the front door, still holding his unopened soda.

As he neared the sidewalk, he remembered the mailman and saw that the flag was up on the mailbox.

"Finally" he cried as he pulled out a small brown cardboard box. He turned around and headed for his clubhouse, the box rattling as he ran.

_DNA match confirmed_, read the lock as it finished the scan on the hair he had pulled from his head.

He entered and dived down the tunnel to his lab. The tunnel came to a curve and spat him out on an old mattress. After dusting himself off, he ran down a corridor with flashing lights, to a room with even more lights.

In the room was Goddard who had seen the flag on the mail box and had concluded that Jimmy would come here.

Besides Goddard, the only other things in the room was the hover car and a table.

The box again rattled as jimmy set it down and opened it. He pulled out a plastic box of hose connectors. Pulling one out he walked over to the hover car and began to work.

As he worked, he thought back to that morning "_why had Cindy dropped to the floor, maybe dropped something, maybe she was playing with Humphrey"_ he tried to come up with answers for his question

"Maybe she didn't want to be caught staring just like you", Goddard put his two cents in, seeing as how he had seen the whole thing.

Jimmy just stared at his companion realizing that he had been vocalizing his thoughts. His cheeks blushed with embarrassment, not wanting even Goddard to know that he had been thinking of Cindy. After regaining his composer he dismissed the thought that Goddard had put in his head and continued working.

With the cut hose now fixed, jimmy started up the hover car and pushed a button that opened the roof to the outside world.

Goddard and him headed in the direction of the park to meat 2 people.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Cindy walked down her driveway with a purple flurp can in her hand. "_I guess I'll walk since my car is still at the shop_" she thought, cringing at the memory of the half a meter wide dent in her driver side door of her green Volkswagen bug.

After shaking her head to get the image out of her mind, she set off to meet Libby at the park. "wow look at that, not a cloud in the sky", she said, as the haunting image of the car stubbornly lingered in her mind.

As she neared the park's entrance she saw a familiar shape in the sky in the direction she had just come. She immediately recognized the shape as jimmy's hover car. An image that like the car door was unforgettable but unlike it, the new image was pleasing.

Jimmy squinted as a particularly strong gust of wind blew over his face. He neared the familiar land mark of the park and thought "_good thing nobody is flying a kite right now, although it is a perfect day for it_"

He zoomed over the park and continued on his way to meat Sheen and Carl at the candy bar." Wont they be surprised, huh boy" he said to Goddard, referring to the guys waiting at their favorite hangout.

"Change of plans boy" he shouted as he put down the vehicle, the Carl and Sheen, who were waiting outside of the candy bar." Get in"

Carl and sheen hoped into the hover car, which was much more roomie than when they were kids, then they took off.

"Where are we going? "Sheen shouted over the noise of the wind.

"Too pick up the girls"

"Libby and Cindy?"

"And Heather"

"Aw man, why?"

"Well she is my girlfriend" answered jimmy.

"Exactly, why?"

"You ask a lot of questions, you know that?"

Sheen decided to just drop it since they were reaching ear shot of Cindy and Libby who were standing next to a bench and watching the hover car and its approach.

"Wow jimmy, you got it working again." Libby said as she and Cindy climbed into the vehicle.

"Ya it was pretty easy. It just needed a new fussionator, the hardest part was waiting for a hose connector" Replied the genius.

"So neutron, where are we going" asked Cindy.

"Well first to pick up heather and then"

"Wait what" interrupted Cindy. "Why" Cindy didn't quite understand why she felt disappointed, after all, her and jimmy really weren't that close and didn't talk much except on adventures.

"First of all, I'm not having this conversation again and secondly, we could get nick if that would make you feel better", jimmy said over his shoulder as he drived.

"No, he's out of town" Cindy said, mumbling the last part.

After they picked up heather they headed up into the atmosphere.

"Where are we going babe" heather asked Cindy's unanswered question.

"There is a meteor shower today and since I got my hover car working, I figured that we could watch it from the upper atmosphere" replied jimmy

"_oh great, a romantic scenario with jimmy and heather and I'm the third wheel" _Cindy thought but was pulled away from her thoughts by a blinking red light and a worried look on jimmy's face. She was about to speak up when she heard

"Anti-gravitational gyroscopes failing" came from the computer.


End file.
